The World Is a Small Place
by Lessthanthreeanime
Summary: Adopted from sunnystars. The Sohmas move to the U.S., more specifically the small town of Forks, Washington. Naturally Tohru tags along as her life becomes even more complicated when she discovers that the town contains a family of vampires!Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

The members of the Sohma family looked at Akito in shock, and surprise.

"Akito, are you serious about this?" asked one of the oldest members of the zodiac.

Akito nodded.

"Yes, Shigure. We shall be leaving on Saturday; that's three days from now," he said, and dismissed all 13 members of the zodiac.

Meanwhile, a young brunette of about sixteen was at home, doing her usual round of chores, and preparing a delicious lunch for the three Sohmas who so kindly invited her to live with them, after she left her grandfather's house. When she was done, she turned her big blue eyes to the rice paper door to see three young, handsome men entering the cozy home.

"You're back!" she said with a smile, "I've made lunch! It's on the table."

The feminine looking teen with pretty purple eyes smiled back.

"Thank you, Miss Honda. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. We would have gotten back sooner if _somebody_ hadn't picked a fight," he said, sitting down.

"Oh no, not at all!" she said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! You were asking for it, you damn rat!" yelled an ill-tempered boy with orange hair and red eyes. The oldest man known as Shigure sat down at the table and looked at them, shaking his head.

"Now, now, Yuki! Kyo! Let's not start a fight, and enjoy the delicious meal that Tohru has kindly prepared for us!' he said, splitting apart his chopsticks. Kyo and Yuki glanced at each other before sitting down. As they were eating, Tohru started to speak.

"So, how was the gathering?" she asked. The three sohmas looked at each other. Shigure spoke, his warm grey eyes piercing her blue ones.

"Well, it seems that in three days the Sohma family will be moving to America."

For a moment, sadness was clearly shown in her eyes, but she masked it over with a smile.

"I-is that so? W-well then, I hope that you enjoy it there!" she said with a hint of sadness. Yuki and Kyo looked at her surprised.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Kyo asked.

"Miss Honda, surely you wouldn't think that we'd just leave you?" Yuki asked her, slightly amused. Tohru looked shocked before blushing and looking away.

"So you mean-"

"You shall be coming to America with the Sohmas! Your friends Uo and Hana are invited too!" Tohru looked at Shigure in pure happiness!

"I would love too!" she said.

The next day, Tohru told her two friends the news. They were sad at first, but when she told them they could come along, they agreed immediately.

"I have some extended family where we're going. Uo and I can stay there for spring break," Saki Hanajima said. Tohru smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Tohru said.

Two days later, it was time for the big move. Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, Hana, Arisa Uotani and Yuki all met were waiting for there flight to be called. The three girls were very nervous, as they've never been on a plane before. Kyo got annoyed with them.

"Will you guys cut it out already? There's nothing to be nervous about!"

"Mind your own business, orange-top!" Uo shot back.

"Shut it yankee!"

"Both of you, cut it out," Yuki said.

Finally, their plane was called.

~~~~~~Somewhere else

"Oh Bella!" a musical voice sang. A slightly pale girl with light brown hair, and brown eyes poked her head out the door of her room.

"Alice?"

She saw the thin chalky pale, bubbly vampire elegantly dance her way up the staircase [In Bella's eyes].

"Oh! There you are. Edward's going to be here soon. Are you ready for the dance?" she asked, eyeing Isabella Swan in her sleeveless, forest green dress with black leggings and black ballet flats.

"Yeah. How do I look?" she asked.

"Perfect! Oh, except..." Alice bounced her way over to Bella to fix the green headband in her hair. With a final swipe of her bangs, Alice sighed in satisfaction.

"Okay, _now_ you're perfect." She said, hugging the vampire.

"Alice, c'mon. Jasper's looking for you at the house," the blonde beauty Rosalie appeared leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed. Alice looked back at her.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the dance Bells!" And she disappeared with Rosalie. Bella sighed as she felt a pair of strong, cold arms wrap around her waist.

"You look beautiful, love," he said. She turned returning the embrace to her lover, Edward Cullen.

"I missed you," she said into his chest, breathing in his foresty scent.

"And I you, dear. Ready to leave?" he asked. She nodded quickly and he gave her a sweet kiss. They made their way down the staircase and walked out to Edward's shiny silver Volvo. They drove to the Forks High School gym to the winter formal dance. There they danced, laughed, and danced the night away.

Thirteen hours later, a plane landed in Forks, Washington at about 5 pm. There the Sohma family plus Tohru and her friends stepped off of the plane, and onto the ground of their new home.

"Oh you've got to be freaking kidding me! Don't tell me it's always going to be raining here?" Kyo exclaimed.

"For once, I agree with the cat. Now, he's only going to be _more_ irritable," Yuki muttered to Shigure.

"Ha ha! What, orange top afraid of a little water?" Uo teased.

"Shut up!"

"H-hey, don't worry Kyo! Look around! The area here is so green!" she breathed in through her nose once outside," And the air is so clean! It's such a wonderful place to live, don't you think?" she said and smiled.

They loaded into Shigure's car and started towards Hana's relative's home.

"Ah, I must agree with Tohru. I can feel good waves coming from this town."

"Whatever," Kyo grumbled looking out the window.

For the rest of the ride after they dropped off Uo and Hana, the Sohmas and Tohru drove into the driveway of their new house.

"Oh! It looks wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Hmm, the architecture is very different, that's for sure." Yuki said.

"It was a reasonable price, and Akito chose the location," said Shigure.

They walked inside to see many boxes in the middle of a room.

"Well, looks like we've got some unpacking to do tonight. You've got school tomorrow!" Shigure exclaimed. Kyo groaned,

"Great."

"I can't wait! Just think of all the new friends we'll make!" Tohru smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up with a start, instantly noticing the absence of cold arms around her torso. Loud knocking was heard on her door.

"Bella, you awake?" Charlie, her dad, called out to her. With some effort, she dragged herself out of the warmth that was her bed, and opened the door.

"Morning dad," she greeted, hugging him. They started down the stairs.

"Morning. Sorry I wasn't home when you got back. How was the dance?"

"It was nice. I had fun," she said going into the kitchen.

"Well, good!"

Bella grabbed a bowl, milk, some Capitan Crunch and sat down.

"Anything new at the station?" she asked spooning cereal into her mouth. Charlie is the police chief of Forks.

"Actually, you're going to be getting some new schoolmates. Foreign students to be exact."

Bella looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"A whole extended family!"

Bella felt a rush of paranoia throughout her.

"Maybe they're a coven of vampires!" she thought. She hasn't had very good experiences with other vamps. She then quickly threw it away. "That's ridiculous. If they were, Alice would have warned Edward, who would have told me. . ." she continued rambling in her mind until Charlie's voice woke her.

"Well, I'm off!" he said.

"Alright, good luck!" she called after him.

Bella soon finished her breakfast, and went upstairs to get ready for school. After, she looked out her window and saw the familiar silver Volvo parked in front of the house. Leaning on the side of the door was Edward, giving her his famous crooked smile. Her heartbeat quickened as she smiled back, turning her back to him to grab her bag and walk out the front door. Bella walked out to meet Edward, who pulled her into a kiss.

"Morning, Bells," he said, opening the door for her.

"Good morning!"

They started driving.

"Hey, did Alice have a vision yet?" she asked. Edward raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Alice has many visions. Of what?"

"The new students," she replied as if it were obvious. His brow furrowed.

"No, no she didn't."

"Well, apparently they're foreigners and an extended family moved to Washington," Bella said. She couldn't help but feel a swell of pride of knowing important information that Edward didn't. Edward on the other hand, felt a bit worried, drawing the same conclusion that Bella did earlier. Then he laughed lightly.

"Well, that's interesting. Alice always has visions of newcomers."

They pulled into the school parking lot.

"Well, I'm excited to see them. I'm curious to where they're from." Bella said.

"As am I, love."

Edward and Bella walked to their lockers, and headed to class.

Tohru, Uo, Hana, and the two Sohma boys didn't arrive to school until lunch. The reason for this being they had to meet with the principal, organize schedules, etc, etc. Luckily they had taken two years of English at Kaibara, so they had little trouble communicating, although their accents were strong. Uo and Hana were only staying for two weeks until spring break in Japan was over, but they "couldn't let our dear Tohru go to a new school without proper guidance from her best friends," so they're coming in as exchange students.

"Please enjoy your time at Forks High School. A notice has already been sent out to the students who will guide you for a few days until you feel more comfortable," said the principal. Shigure, being the teenagers' legal guardian, nodded thank him. The principal went back into his office. Shigure turned back to the group.

"I'll be back to pick you up later, he said. "Have fun!"

He left.

There was an awkward silence, until a bird cawed outside, bringing them back to reality.

"W-well, let's go then! The cafeteria should be over there," Tohru said and pointed towards two wooden doors to their left. And so, they approached the cafeteria, sounds of talking and utensils clattering on the tables. Nervously, Kyo opened the doors, and the talking stopped.

Next time: The awaited confrontation between the Sohmas and Cullens

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Fruits Basket or Twilight! I also don't own Wheat Thins. **

**Holy crap, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been grounded from the computer for failing Spanish [-_-'] and now I'm using my school computer to type this chapter [which I wrote in my Geometry class ;) ]. Thank you reviewers, I know a lot of you have been waiting for this, so here it is! Please Review! =]**

Chapter 3

**twilight**

It was the normal lunch time chatter in the Forks cafeteria. As usual, Bella was sitting across the table from Edward, casually munching on some Wheat Thins while listening to Edward talk about another upcoming baseball game.

"I know that last time wasn't the… _most pleasant_ experience but-"He stopped abruptly and looked towards the doors, frowning.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

She received her answer only a second after when the doors swung open. As a natural instinct, everyone looked to see who entered, and the subject of conversation changed automatically. There were a group of new faces standing there, looking somewhat timid. They appeared to be of an Asian descent, with somewhat large and oddly colored eyes. Bella watched them, intrigued as they headed to an empty round table behind her and Edward. The whispers were heard clearly.

"Who're they?"

"Didn't you hear? They moved here from some foreign country?"

"Hey, are they Chinese?"

"What? No way, they're probably Korean."

"Woah! Check out their hair color!"

"Is that natural?"

"No way, they have to have dyed it."

"Omigosh! Thos guys are so hot!"

"I know, right? Like, I haven't seen guys as hot as them since the Cullens arrived!"

"That guy looks way too feminine."

The gossip continued.

"They're Japanese," Edward said.

"Hm? No kidding. They know English, right?"

"Probably! I wonder why I didn't see them, though," Alice popped up next to Edward, pulling up a chair next to him, Jasper on the other side of the table.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that. Those boys. . . I'm getting a strange feeling about them," he said.

Bella turned around to study them more closely. There was a girl with blonde hair down to her shoulder blades, her hair parted far on the left so it swooped and covered the right side of her face, and brown eyes. She was dressed in a red and white baseball jersey styled shirt, and a long denim skirt to her ankles with black slip on shoes. Next to her was a very pretty girl with elbow length brown hair, bangs cut across her forehead covering her eyebrows, and kind, almost naїve blue eyes. She wore a white peter-pan collared blouse with small floral designs around the hem of her shirt and a pink plaid mini skirt and brown shoes. On _her_ left was a gothic looking girl with long, dark brown hair pulled into a braid and thrown in front of her right shoulder. She wore a high collared violet dress, covered in a fine black lace, darkening at the cuffs of her sleeves and at the bottom of her dress. She had almost solemn strange violet eyes that slightly brightened when she looks at the smiling brunette next to her. Then, there was a very feminine looking boy with short silvery purple hair down to the nape of his neck in the back, with two chin length pieces in the front, the left piece shorter than the right, his bangs cutting across his forehead. He wore a white mandarin collared top with lavender trim on the ends of the sleeves, and collar, and black pants. There was a chair between him and the last boy. He had a rich, orange hair color with slightly tan skin. He wore a plain black t-shirt with grey cargo pants and sneakers. On his left wrist was a bracelet with alternating black and white beads. But what really got Bella's attention, was his eyes. A shiver went down her spine as she stared at his rich, red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. He must've felt the fear in Bella using his ability.

"Uh, it's… nothing! What an – interesting group. Is hair and eye color like that common in Japan?" Bella asked still watching the students. The blue-eyed brunette locked eyes with Bella. She smiled and gave a shy wave. Bella smiled and waved back. Edward chuckled.

"Yes they are a bit… unusual. I've never seen someone with that hair color, but you of all people should be used to that by now, love."

Bella laughed a little and turned back around.

"Yeah, I know."

"Besides," Alice said, "The cute brunette has a great fashion sense! Nothing unusual about that!"

**~ Fu Ru Ba ~**

Tohru smiled as she watched the group across from her start laughing.

"Ne, they look nice. And they're so beautiful too!" Tohru though aloud with a a slight blush. Uo laughed.

"Think you might find yourself a man?" she joked.

"Eh? I- I didn't, I mean I wasn't – "

Relax, Tor, I was joking!"

"Even if you were to find a man, we would need to make sure he is suitable enough to take care of you," Hana chimed in, looking at the two Sohma boys in front of her.

"Why the hell are you lookin' at us?" Kyo said, annoyed.

Hana just smirked, and continued eating the lunch Tohru prepared the night before.

"Excuse me," a voice said in English. The turned to look at the owner.

"Hello, I am Nikki Werstine¹. I am the junior class president, here at Forks High!"

She was very tall [to them], with chin length chestnut hair and blue-grey eyes with freckles splashed across from one cheek bone to the other.

"Ah! Ano… hello! My name is Honda, Tohru. How do you do?"

"Um, I'm alright I guess… Anyway, I'm here to just show you where your classes are and introduce you to some people, ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Hanajima, Saki"

"Uotani, Arisa"

"Sohma, Kyo"

"Sohma, Yuki"

Nikki blinked, confusion displayed on her face.

"Flip 'em."

Nikki's head shot towards the table next to them. The short, pixie – like girl smiled.

"Huh?"

"Their names, flip them!"

"The Japanese say their last names first, then their first name," said the bronze haired boy. Nikki blushed.

"Oh! I see, thank you, Alice, Edward."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Well then, if you'll follow me, I'll direct you to your classes."

Everyone put away their lunch, and got up, following Nikki out into the hallway.

"May I see your schedules please?"

Everyone pulled out their schedules and handed them over.

"Alright, Arisa and Yuki, you will be going to English III, that's to your left, third door on the right. Saki, History will be down that hall," she pointed," and it will be the first door on your left. Tohru and Kyo – Oh, perfect! Bella, Edward!" The bronze-haired boy and the girl Tohru waved to earlier were just walking out of the cafeteria.

"Um, hello. Did you need something Nikki?" 'Bella' asked

"Yes! Tohru and Kyo here have AP Biology with Mr. Banner with you guys. Can you take them there?"

"Of course, Edward said, smiling.

"Great! Alright everyone, if you need me I'll be in the student council room. Adios!" Nikki left, and everyone sweat-dropped [unnoticed by Edward and Bella].

"Bye-bye!" Tohru waved. Kyo almost smacked his forehead. Then the group split up, heading to their classes.

Bella smiled as they started walking to Biology.

"Cool! I'm Bella Swan, and this is Edward Cullen, It's nice to meet you!" Bella introduced.

"I am Honda, Tohru, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well! Tohru returned the smile and leaned forward, bowing.

"I'm Sohma, Kyo," Kyo said.

They walked into the classroom and handed their schedules to Mr. Banner.

"Alright, please have a seat over there and there," he pointed to two open seats. One was next to the table next to the window, where Edward and Bella sat up front, and one was closer to the back, next to a blonde girl.

"Hey, you take the one by Bella," Kyo said in Japanese.

"Are you sure that's okay with you?" Tohru replied nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll be careful," he said quietly, and walked to the back table.

"A-alright, if you're sure…." Tohru sat in the seat next to Bella.

_"I hope Kyo's careful… It'd be terrible if someone found out about the Sohma curse!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yall this is my first official A/N after adopting this story from sunnystars. I really hope you guys like it, if not tell me immediately and I'll stop. Remember the first three chaps were written by sunnystars.**

Uo and Yuki glanced back to see Tohru give a small bow before two other students mouthed something before heading off in another direction. Once they were out of sight they continued their now silent route towards their classroom.

"So you and your family are going start livin' here now. Right?" Uo finally spoke up. Yuki simply responded with a nod not meeting her gaze.

"Shame and I was having so much fun kicking carrot top's ass at Rich man poor man." Yuki just responded with a sheepish laugh a small animated sweat drop.

"Does that family seem a bit off to you?" The silver haired teen finally spoke.

"The pale lookin' bunch?"

"Yeah…."Uo looked up in thought for a moment before responding.

"Hmm they're probably just close-knit or something."

"I suppose your right." They continued their walk in silence until they found the door that would lead to their first class. The door slowly swung open to reveal a small classroom full of students with all their eyes on the odd looking Japanese students standing in the doorway. The two slowly made their way to the other side of the now silent room towards the teacher who hadn't looked up at from his desk.

"Mr.… uh Walters is it?" Yuki asked reading the name of his schedule; the bald teacher looked up from his paperwork. His eyes widened for a moment at the teenagers' appearance.

"Oh yes you must be the new students."

"Uotani, Arisa"

"Sohma, Yuki" The two introduced with a small bow of their heads.

"Ok you two can sit in the back over there." The two made their way towards the back feeling all eyes following the two with the room remaining silent. The Yankee recognized the short haired girl who looked somewhat like a pixie and sat behind her while Yuki sat behind a honey blonde teen who kept stiff and had a pained face. For a moment the pixie faced teen got a lost look in her eyes before she started grinning wildly. Once they settled in their seats everything became even more quite if it was even more possible.

To them a pin drop would seem like the loudest thunder boom of the year. Once they sat down most of the gazes switched to Yuki at the teenager's silvery purple hair and feminine looking face. The girls stared at him in adoration while the guys stared at him with envy while the few of the other students were vice versa for Uo. This was going to be a long class.

_Wonder how Tohru's doing._ They both thought as the class droned on.

~*~w/ Tohru and Kyo

The class seemed to drone on with Tohru glancing at Kyo to see how he was doing. Thankfully Mr. Banner never called their names to answer any questions which they were thankful for see as they weren't listening to a word the teacher was saying.

~*~ Bella POV

I listened to Mr. Banner rant on and on though out of the corner of my eyes I often glanced at my greek god that was Edward. Often times he found me sneaking my glances at him causing me to blush a little and even then he would give the crooked smile I loved making my pink tinted cheeks blush more. Another thing I found myself glancing at the two new students. The boy's piercing red eyes and orange hair had me somewhat concerned at what he was because something in the back of my mind said something was different about him, weather it was good or bad I couldn't tell. He kept his chin propped up on his hand as he was glancing at either the window that showed it started to sprinkle outside or at his brunette friend with concerned eyes, but once he did glance at her he would look down with guilt or remorse.

Then there was the girl. I didn't have to be a vampire to know she was constantly looking at the orange haired teen with worry and when she would look at the blonde sitting beside him, who was silently flirting with him by batting her lashes, she would become more concerned. And I'm sure I wasn't the only one to notice this.

~*~ Regular POV

Tohru kept glancing at the clock several times before realizing she didn't know the bell schedule thus making her staring at the clock pointless. Just as she was about to give up the bell immediately brought her out of her revere. As she was slowly collecting her things she noticed Kyo waiting for her at the doorway while Bella and Edward also slowly gathered their things. Just as the rest of the class was starting to clear out she noticed a blonde haired baby faced teen ager approach her causing Kyo to glare slightly at him.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton and you must be Tohru, right?" he held his hand out for her to shake for a moment before she hesitantly reached for it.

"Oh yes… I'm Honda, Tohru." She said kindly in English through her accent.

"Hey if you want I could show you around the school." Suddenly Tohru's selfness kicked in.

"Oh n-no I-I couldn't ask that of you." She stuttered out, but Mike took it as nervousness thus causing his ego to slightly inflate thinking he was the cause. Before more could be decided Edward and Bella walked up beside Mike.

"Hey Tohru Nikki asked us to show you and your friend to your next class. Common or we'll be late." Bella said kindly. Feeling relief from the opportunity to get away from Mike she merely nodded in response but was saying thank you with her eyes. Bella, noticing this, gave her a small smile that said 'your welcome'. With that the four of them continued their way to through the hallways towards their next classes trying to avoid the stares Kyo and Tohru were getting.

This was going to be a long day….

**I was so excited when I adopted this that I planned on updating yesterday but I was busy trying to stay awake, sorry. What do you think? Was I good? Was I terrible? Let me know in a review. =) This is my first crossover so I hope this turns out ok.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well school has started so I will probably be gone for a while. Sorry Xmillion. I am currently giving a triple update for another story while trying to update this regularly so….yeah. Just a heads up; I am going to be using multiple POVs for a while until I settle in . . . . so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Just like the other animes I write fics about. I don't own this one nor do I own Twilight.**

* * *

~*~ Uo's POV

The blonde haired teen sat silently in her seat trying to keep her eyes forward though her eyes occasionally veered to the bouncing pixie in front of her while the honey blonde guy beside the excited pixie kept a pained faced with an almost statuesque stiffness.

After an eternity of droning on, a screeching bell brought her out of her daze. She immediately started to gather her books, head for the door, and walked around the hallway before stopping in realization. The blonde-headed yankee was lost.

_How is this even possible! This school isn't even that big! _She mentally screamed at herself.

"You wouldn't happen to be lost would you?" a smiling voice said behind her. She looked behind her and came face to face with Alice and Jasper.

"Looks like it." She admitted sheepishly.

"Maybe we can help you. Where are you headed?" Jasper finally spoke with a trace of his southern accent. Uo reached into her bag and managed to dig out her slightly crumpled schedule before handing it to the pale faced girl. As she handed over schedule her finger momentarily brushed against Alice's hand causing an ice cold chill to run through her hand. Alice quickly glanced over the schedule before handing it back to the blonde haired teen.

"Ok keep going down this hall until you reach room XXX."

"Ok thanks." Uo responded before she turned and continued to walk down the hall while Alice and Jasper went in the other direction. When the two were gone she couldn't help look down at her once cold hand in wonder. She finally reached the door and realized she had already passed the door twice. She mentally slapped herself before opening the door to see a young man standing in front of the class giving what appeared to be a lecture. She glanced at the students before her eyes landed on Tohru, Hana, Carrot-top, and Yuki.

"Ah you must be one of the new students. Pleasure to meet you I'm Mr. Ronnde."

"Arisa Uotani." She responded.

"Alright miss Uotani sit wherever you like for now. Now continuing to the methodology of integer …."

Uo made her way to an empty seat on Tohru's left while Hana sat on her right. Mr. Ronnde's lecture continued throughout the class. Until the bell finally rung signally the end of class. Most students bolted out the door Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kyo, and Yuki stayed behind to chat.

"How's was our Tohru's first day?" Uo asked draping her arm over Tohru's shoulder in a motherly way.

"It was good, this school doesn't seem so bad I guess." She responded with a smile. They continued their talking with Kyo and Yuki trailing behind. They were brought out of their talking when music started to come from Tohru's backpack.

_Mamoritai mono ga arun da  
Mou nido to nido to ushinawanai you ni_

"Hello?..." She saw Uo mouth 'who is it?' She placed her hand over the mouth piece and mouthed back 'Shigure.'

"Yeah we're still here... Oh you're out front…. Ok we'll be there in a minute…. Ok bye." She hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket. "Mina, Shigure is waiting for us we should go."

"Cool with me let's go." Kyo finally spoke in a slightly dreary voice from having to sit around while it rained. They made their way outside only to see it lightly raining which caused instant worry for Tohru and a sudden gloomy sickness upon Kyo which was easily noticed by just about everyone.

"You've got to be joking!" He yelled to the sky gaining the attention of leaving students.

"You've got to be kidding!" The Cullens along with Bella heard as they made their way to their cars.

"I'm guessing carrot-top over their isn't a big fan of rain, eh Eddie." Emmet joked while nudging Edward. Everyone else could only roll her eyes in annoyance before climbing into either Rosalie's porche or Edward's Volvo leaving him standing in the rain to be soaked.

"What?" he called back

"Sweetie just get your pale ass in the car before I decide to leave you." Rosalie called as she rolled down the window. Making everyone else snicker.

"Yes ma'am" He answered back in a sulking tone while trudging into the passenger side all the while mumbling on about how no one had a sense of humor in his family.

* * *

**Well here is another release after a long period of time. Please forgive me! Now I am having one stump in the story that 'deters' my process. Here's where you people come in. What classes would you put these people in; Cullens, Sohmas etc. Ex whom would you put in say a PE class or a cooking class? Think about the electives you do at school and who would be good in that. Any Elective can do, bizarre or otherwise. If it's cool I'll give a character that class. Also I am open to any and all ideas. I DO GIVE CREDIT! ^^ Thanks to you all!**

***bows several thousand times* Anyway to those who kept me writing with their review from last chap thank you:**

**IDreamOfBlueSkies**

**sunnystars**

**ecjarecke11**

**TheresADogOnYourHeadCo**

**Thelittlehope**

**PariahHomunculus**

**loves beauty**

**Peach- please don't send them on me! I'm trying s hard as I possibly can.**

**vampires2rocks**

**Maj156**

**SoulEaterRomanceFan**

**Ida**

**MissMeha611**

**9 tailed vixen**

**Sara132**

* * *

**Arigatou~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back! Here to write for all of you that have accepted me into your computers or phones. Whatever you're reading this on. . . .**

**Anyway, I love yall's response to my previous question and hope I can put your ideas to good use here. I'm trying to type as best I can and get as much in while I study for finals. I keep typing and revising left and right in the hopes that I will find this work 'worthy' of all of you. Enough of my ranting! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight and fruits basket . . . along with the world. . . .BAZINGA! I kid of course ^_^ (T.T)**

* * *

_Previously. . . ._

"_I'm guessing carrot-top over their isn't a big fan of rain, eh Eddie." Emmet joked while nudging Edward. Everyone else could only roll her eyes in annoyance before climbing into either Rosalie's porche or Edward's Volvo leaving him standing in the rain to be soaked._

"_What?!" he called back_

"_Sweetie just get your pale ass in the car before I decide to leave you." Rosalie called as she rolled down the window. Making everyone else snicker._

"_Yes ma'am" He answered back in a sulking tone while trudging into the passenger side all the while mumbling on about how no one had a sense of humor in his family._

~*~Furuba~*~

The drive back to their home was spent in comfortable silence with the occasional pattering from the rain. Tohru, Uo and Hana all sat in the back chatting about the day's events while Kyo sat with his forehead pressed against the window while trying to evade his splitting head ache from the rain.

After arriving back at the house everyone immediately jumped out of the crowded car before rushing into the house to escape the now down pouring of rain.

"What does everyone want for dinner?" Asked Tohru while brushing some of the rain off of her coat.

"I'm in the mood for something saucy." Began Shigure while he flapped his head back and forth to rid his hair of the rain before he used the base of his thumb to scratch the back of his ear.

"Hey look at that; he's just like a puppy after a bath." Snickered Uo while nudging Tohru who could only do her best to smile while beads of sweat trickled down the side of her neck.

"Uhm how about we have some Danburi?" Tohru bursted out in order to divert attention. It had, apparently, worked as the others nodded in response and went towards the living room to start on homework and wait for dinner.

~*~Twilight~*

First to flow into the Cullen home was the ever excited Alice who was no exception today as she skipped into the house humming a tune while her messy blonde haired love, Jasper watched her with a content smile. Following the dancing pixie was Rosalie dragging in a still brooding Emmet.

"Come off it Em, " Rosalie sighed "brooding does you no good."

"Besides the only brooder we have here is Edward and we sure as hell don't need another." Alice sing-songed before zooming upstairs to deposit her bag before Edward could retort at her comment.

"Hey I resent that! No one could ever match my brooding face." Edward quipped with a flick of his nose in the air before realizing the actual words said. "HEY!"

"Oh, enough" Esme cut in, coming around the corner wiping her hands on a dish towel. " Bella would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked with her usual warming smile.

"Oh yes please. Mrs. Cull- Esme." She quickly corrected after a playful glower Esme had began to give Bella when she had started to call her by the name she couldn't help but detest.

"Great! " She responded with a warm smile "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Well, while we wait you can come to my room." Alice sing-songed after suddenly appearing beside a now startled brunette. '_Oh jeez, I guess that will still take some getting used to._' Her thoughts weren't able to continue due to Alice's constant bouncing up and down however.

"Uhh…-"

"OK LET'S GO!" Before she could respond Alice grabbed the poor girl's hand and dragged her up the stairs at as human speed as possible. Quick enough, though, before Edward could voice an objection that would stop her.

"That's rough man." Emmett tried to comfort Edward while patting his shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"Hey, was that Bella I just heard?" Carlisle asked coming around the corner after Esme had already made her way back to the kitchen.

"Yup." Jasper responded while still only looking back at the stairs even after Alice had already long gone.

"Let me guess. Alice?"

"Yup."

"That's rough, son." The male doctor responded while putting a comforting hand on Edward's other shoulder who could only slouch his head further down. All while Rosalie tried to contain her laughter, before strutting of into the other room to go and watch TV.

~*~Furuba~*~

"Alrighty then, I think that should be enough for today." Shigure grunted while putting a box away in a closet and making his way towards the sofa to rest.

"Hey you barely did anything!" Kyo shouted at the lazing dog that had already begin to doze off.

"Hm not true."He whined with his eyes still closed.

"Alright then, what did you supposedly do?!"

The dog did not answer for several moments before light snoring could be heard from the sofa.

"GAAH WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Hey shut it will you, we're trying to sleep in here!" Uo shouted at Kyo who immediately gritted his teeth and stomped off grumbling to himself about things that were incoherent to the others.

Sighing, Uo made her way back to the room she Hana and Tohru were temporarily sharing due to the guest bedrooms having not been clean out yet and were currently still full of boxes and a layer of dust. Coming into the room she saw the still sleeping Tohru with a curled up Hana also sleeping just as peacefully beside the brunette. Climbing back into bed with the two she reached over and turned off the lamp that resided on the box that functioned as a makeshift side table. Looking out the window to the already dark sky and couldn't help but wonder at what tomorrow would bring them especially that already strange group of teens of golden eyed known as the Cullen family.

Opening her eyes after the room was dark and the other two, Tohru couldn't help but talk to her mom in her mind.

_Oh mom,_

_We made it through our first day at our new home, but it seems we still have some work to do before we adjust. But like you, I won't give up! I did meet some new people and though they seem to be a little strange and mysterious I just know something great will happen! _

_Right?_

* * *

**I have a very good reason for not updating…. But it is actually very personal so I'm just going to keep it to myself. So until the next chap comes out…**

**Keep leaving me your ideas! Review if you choose to be so kind! And I promise you not to take so long for the next update!**

**Thanks to the reviews from . . . . :**

**dreamstar potter**

**9 tailed vixen**

**Siblings-Curse**

**KhAndTwilightFan15**

**MikiMouze16**

**EoffAngel**

**Cross your Heart for me**

**RedEYES-Fallen**

**ArtemisRide**

**Akemi713**

**to lazy to log in (Alice Top, I think)**

**Spark Firebug**

**kettle-corn**

**KKMFBOHSHC3**


End file.
